last of love
by Namikaze Aira-chan
Summary: kehidupan yang telah tenang, kini terusik kembali oleh mimpi masa lalu. sanggupkah aku menghadapinya. Naruhina. Ooc,abal,gaje,typo, gak nyambung dll.


**LAST OF LOVE**

**Summary : siapa sangka apa yang telah ia lupakan kini hadir kembali, membawa masa lalu yang menyakitkan.**** Membuat hidupnya yabg sempurna jadi berantakan.**

**AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO****,GAK NYAMBUNG**** DAN ****BANYAK KURANG DISANA SINI.**

**Happy reading . . .**

**Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto**

**LAST OF LOVE**

Pagi ini, ku bangun dengan sendirinya, ya tak seperti biasanya. Sebelum nyanyian pagi ibu menyambut pagiku. NARUTO…. Iya ibu aku sudah bangun, tak usah berteriak-teriak

. "Tumben kau bangun pagi, biasanya kan harus menunggu ibu membangunkanmu".Ku tinggalkan ibu yang masih mengomel di kamarku. Segera aku bergeges mandi.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Setelah merasa siap untuk ke sekolah segera ku turun untuk sarapan.

Di meja makan, ku lihat ayah masih setia dengan Koran paginya, ibu dengan segala macam masakannya, dan tentu saja kakakku kyubi yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ohayo minna" salmku pagi ini, "ohayo naruto" balas ayahku sambil melipat koranya. "Cepat turun baka, kami sudah lama menunggumu". Kata kyubi padaku.Tak ku jawab seperti biasanya, entah kenapa aku sedang malas bertengkar dengannya pagi ini.

Tatapan heran ditunjukannya padaku, iya jelas aku mengerti memang tak biasanya aku tak menanggapinya dan saling menghina, tapi mana aku perduli toh dia juga tak bertanya apapun padaku. selesai sarapan segera aku berangkat sekolah dengan motor sport kesayanganku.

Tiba di sekolah aku segera melangkah menuju kelasku. Tak butuh waktu lama, kelasku ada di lantai 2, kelas XII A. segera aku masuk ke dalam sana, ku likat sahabat kecikku sudah duduk dengan tenangnnya sembari membaca buku faforitnya. "Pagi Teme" salamku padanya,tak lupa dengan cengiran khasku.

"Hn" seprti biasa hanya itu salam paginya. Dia memang selalu begitu, tapi itulah cirinya, tapi tetap saja si teme ini adalah sahabat terdekatku. Dia temanku dari kecil teman pertama yang aku kenal saat masuk taman kanak_kanak.

Tak lama be l tanda masuk berbunyi, menandakan pelajaran hari ini akan segera di mulai. Cukup lama sang guru datang, wali kelasku memang selalu terlambat dengan alasan_alasan konyolnya yang tak masuk akal.,

Tiba-tiba wali kelasku datang dan menjambut kami dengan alasan paginya"Selamat pagi anak_anak , maaf saya terlambat, tadi saya_" ucapan sang guru terhenti saat. "Bohong" semua anak di kelasku berteriak kencang. "Jangan potong ucapanku dulu alasanku kali in berbeda" ucap guruku setelah semua anak diam.

Alasan lain tumben sekali, tak biasanya seperti ini, tapi tiba-tiba firasatku jadi tak enak, "Anak-anak akan aku perkenalkan murid baru pada kalian, pindahan dari iwagakure. Hyuga-san silahkan masuk.

Hyuga…. Nama itu sangat familiar buatku, bukan karena keluarganya yang terkenal itu, tapi karena Hyuga Hinata mantan kekasihku

. Memang tak ada yang tahu tentang hinata disini, tentu saja selain sasuke. Selama ini aku terkenal sebagai pemuda yang periang, banyak fans tapi tak pernah ada yang tahu bila aku pernah memiliki kekasih. Huuh buat apa aku mengingatnya lagi, itu tidak penting, dia pernh menggalkan aku dulu, meniggalkanku tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Ohayo minna, pe-per-perkenalkan aku hyuga h..h..hinata, pindahan dari Iwa internasional high school,salam kenal, s..se-moga kita dapat berteman dengan baik." Ucapnya penuh kegugupan.

Seketika itu aku terdiam, tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar, seketika itu aku meihat ke depan, tatapanku terpaku pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan. Atapanku terpaku padanya, sama seperti matanya yang terpaku padaku.

"Hinata, silahkan duduk di samping sakura dan Sakura berikan tempat duduk untuk hinata,"ucap kakas senseii

. "Hai sensei," jawab sakura dengan singkat. Dengan pelan dia berjalan ke tempat sakura duduk yang ada tepat di depan tempat dudukku.

Mataku masih terpaku padanya, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku lihat. "Ohayo sa-sakura-san, namaku Hyuga Hinata." Ku dengar lirih suaranya, "Ohayo Hinata-san, aku Haruno Sakura."

Sakura memang tak mengenal hinata, ya dulu saat junior high school, dia tinggal bersama sepupunya di Suna, dan baru kembali ke konoha saat Senior High School, jadi meskipun kami berteman dari kecil, dia tak pernah tahu.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berering, sorak-sorak kegembiraan semua siswa KHS, kecuali pria tampan berambut jabrik ini, tetap lemas tanpa tenaga.

"Sudahlah Dobe, tak perlu dipikirkan, jangan jdikan itu sebagai hambatan untuk melanjutkan hidupmu

Kata-kata sasuke bagai penyemangat untukku, meskipun yang ia katakan tak banyak tapi dialah yang paling tahu tentang apa yang aku rasa.

Ku putuskan untuk tak memikirkan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Toh bukan hal yang aku namikaze naruto yang berbeda, bukan naruto yang dulu aku tak membutuhkanmu hyuga, tekadku dalam hati.

Ku langkahkan kaki untuk berjalan keluar kelas hingga ku dengar suara memanggilku.

"Naruto-kun ada yang inin aku bicarakan denganmu", katanya saat aki hendak pulang.

" Mau bicara apa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," jawabku dengan ketus.

" Tapi naruto-kun aku mau, aku mau minta maaf padamu," katanya dengan wajah memelas.

Sebenarnya aku tak tega, tapi aku tak mau dianggap laki-laki lemah yang tak punya pendirian.

" Tapi naruto-kun," ucap sang gadis hyuga itu terus memanggilku.

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk pergi, tiba-tiba hinata berkata" aku pergi keluar negeri untuk menjalankan pengobatan adikku, aku tak mungkin tingal di sini sendirian, jadi aku ikut sebenarnya aku ingin berpamitan padamu, tapi aku," katanya ku dengarkan ucapannya aku terus berjalan, meskipun ku dengar ia menangis.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Huuh lelah sekali hari ini, seharian belajar di sekolah membuatku amat merasa lelah. Aku sadar aku itu pemalas,Tak seperti kyubi-nii yang selalu meraih posisi teratas di kampusnya. Aku andai bila bisa masuk lima besar saja sudah suatu keajaiban.

Gadis hyuga itu benar-benar membuatku lelah, kenapa ia harus kembali bila hanya membawa masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu. Berhari-hari ini dia selalu saja mengajaku bicara walaupun hasilnya nihil, aku masih enggan untuk bertatap muka dengannya, apa lagi berbicara.

Aku akui hinata tetap manis seperti dulu, senyumnya yang menawan, matanya yang seindah bulan, juga pipinya yang selalu bersemu merah seperti buah masak yang selalu mengundang untuk d cubit.

Uh... kenapa aku membayangkan dia lagi, aku ini kenapa.?Bukankah aku harus melupakanya. Dan membuangnya jauh dari kehidupanku, iya membuatnya pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari hidupku.

Tapi diakan tak berniat meninggalkanku. Dia terpaksa pergi karena keadaan. Tapi kenapa tak mengatakannya dari awal. Jadi itu salahnya sendiri bila kini aku membencinya? Arrrghhh Innerku ini kenapa? Mengatakan dua hal yang bertolak belakang. Membuatku semakin pusing saja.

"Naruto, ada yang mencarimu di depan." Panggil ibu dari bawah. Siapa sih yang tidak tahu waktu berkunjung saat aku baru pulang sekolah. Tak tahu apa aku sedang lelah.

"Ibu siapa yang mencariku?" tanyaku saat melihat ibu sedang asyik menonton televisi. Ibu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaanku, hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaanku.

"Ibu tak mengenalnya, hanya saja dia gadis yang cantik dan menarik," sahut ibuku saat aku mulai melangkah pergi.

Seorang gadis, pasti bukan sakura karena bila sakura ibu pasti akan segera menyambutnya tanpa harus menunggu. Tapi siapa tak ada gadis yang pernah datang kemari, pikirku lagi.

Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Tak ku perdulikan penampilanku yang acak-acakan. Aku akan menemuinya secepatnya, dan segera tidur setelah dia pulang, pikirku.

Setibanya aku di ruang tamu, tubuhku seakan tak mampu bergerak. Kenapa gadis hyuga itu harus datang lagi. Tak tahukah ia kalau aku tak pernah ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Tanyaku penih kesinisaan. Aku lihat ada kesedihan saat aku mengucapkan itu. Tapi apa perduliku salah sendiri mengganggu istirahatku.

"Ano, ano naruto-kun, aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu." Ucapnya penuh kegugupan. Tak ku perdulikan apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Ku buaang muka saat dia mulai menjelaskannja.

"Naruto-kun aku tahu kau marah dan kecewa padaku karena kejadian yang pernah terjadi. Aku mengerti bila kau masih tak mau memaafkanku." Katanya dengan suara yang parau. "Tapi naruto-kun kau harus tahu alasan yang sebenarnya. Hanabi-chan sakit naruto-kun, dia menderita kanker otak. Untuk menjalankan pengobatnnya keluargaku terpaksa pergi ke luar negeri. Aku sudah mengatakan tak ingin pergi karena tak mau meninggalkanmu. Tapi karena aku masih terlalu kecil untuk tinggal sendiri, ayah menitipkanku pada saudara kembarnya di iwagakure."Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sedikit kaget aku mendengarnya, tak ku kira ternyata banyak hal terjadi pada hinata. Tapi karena keegoisanku yang masuh terlalu tinggi, aku tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya.

"sekarang aku bisa ada di dini, karena neji-nii kuliah di konoha. Dan aku meminta untuk ikut kemari." Lanjutnya.

"Sudah cukup? ada lagi yang mau kau jelaskan?" Tanyaku seakan tak perduli padanya. Kullihat air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Jujur saja hatiku merasa sakit melihat itu. Tapi keegoisanku lebih utama saat ini. Biarlah dia mersakan apa yang aku rasa, ucapku dalam hati.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Bosan karena tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan aku beranjak meninggalkan ruang tamu. " jika memang tidak ada sebaiknya kau pulang, aku sangat lelah dan ingin cepat istirahat." Ucapku sebelum meninggalkanya.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang aku dengar darinya. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kakiya yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah ini.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, hinata sama sekali tak pernah bicara kepadaku. Aku akui aku sedikit menyesal karena aku tak mengindahkannya yang jauh-jauh datang kerumahku hanya untuk minta maaf.

Kini yang ku lihat hinata selalu saja bersama dengan kiba. Kemana-mana bersama dengan pria penyuka anjing itu. Apa bagusnya si dia. Tidak ada lebihnya dariku.

Ku lihat mereka semakin dekat, di mana ada hinata disitu ada kiba. Sampai banyak gosip yang beredar bila hinata pacaran dengan kiba.

Rasa panas mengerayangiku saat aku melihat mereka bersama. Kenapa aku harus marah saat melihat mereka bersama, bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena hinata tak pernah menggangguku lagi.

Tapi ada yang hilang saat gadis bermata lavender itu tak pernah lagi menyapaku, selalu menunduk saat bertemu denganku. Memangnya aku semenakutkan itu ya hinata, pikirku tiap kalimengingat tentang hinata.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Saat itu ku lihat hinata sedang makan siang bersama kiba. Hatiku tak kuat lagi menahan rasa panas yang aku rasa. Tapi sasuke menahanku saat aku ingin mendekatinya.

"Dobe, jangan ganggu mereka. Bukankah kau yang berniat membuatnya menjauhimu." Cegah sasuke saat aku hendak mendekatinya. Aku benar-benar tak mampu menahan emosiku hingga memilih meninggalkan sasuke sendirian.

Sepulang sekolah saat aku tiba di sebuah toko untuk membeli barang pesanan ibuku. Aku melihat hinata sedang berjalan dengan seorang pria. Rasa sesak dalam dadaku tak bisa aku tahan lagi. Sampai gadis lavender itu lewat di hadapanku.

"Ternyata kau memang suka menyakiti hati lelaki, meninggalkan dan menduakan. Huuh menyakitkan sekali. Mau mencari berapa banyak korban lagi?" Kataku dengan nada skartis.

Merasa di sindir gadis hyuga itu menoleh menatapku. Dia menatapku seolah penuh dengn perasaan tak percaya.

Lelaki yang ada di sampingnya menatapku penuh aura mengintimidasi. Tak merasa salah, balik ku tatap dia dengan penuh kearoganan.

"Siapa kau berani menghina hinata seperti itu!" Kulihat wajahnya penuh kemarahan. Aku santai saja menghadapinya.

"Aku hanya orang yang tahu tentang tabiat gadis yang aa di sampingmu itu, dia suka sekali memainkan hati lelaki. Aku hanya tak ingin korbannya bertambah banyak." Ucapku acuh tak acuh.

Dikatakan seperi itu lelaki itu memerah wajahnya, dia terlihat amat marah." Siapa kau berani mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kau memang kurang ajar!" Ucapnya penuh penekanan dan meninjuku secara iba-tiba.

Serangannya yang mendadka membuatku tak sempat menghindarinya. Aku jauh tersungkur menerima pukulanya yang cukup uiat it.

"Niisan... sudah jangan pukuli naruto-kun." Ucap hinata menghentikan pria itu saat hendak memukulku lagi.

Aku terkejut saat hinata memanggilnya niisan, apakah dia..." Sudahlah Neji-nii jangan perdulikan dia kita pulang aja," ucap hinata sambil menarik lelaki itu menjauh.

Bukannya menjauh dia malah menatapku lagi sambil mendecih. "Jadi dia naruto yang sering kau sebut itu hinata. Lelaki yang membuatmu memaksa ikut ke konoha, ternyata tak lebih dari seorang pecundang." Ucap lelaki berambut coklat panjang ini.

Sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang neji katakan, kakak sepupunya itu benar-benar marah padaku. Memang salahku asal bicara padanya, tapi aku tak tahu kakau dia sepupunyakan?

Setelah hinata dan sepupunya yang seperti bodygard itu pergi, aku bangun dan menaiki motorku untuk bergegas pulang.

Aku yang pulang dengan wajah lebam membuat ubuku sempat khawatir. Tapi berkat alasan dan sedikit banyak ucapan kyubi, ibu tak banyak bertanya lagi padaku.

Aku berjalan memasuki kamarku, yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah hinata, hanya hinata. Aku harus meminta maaf padanya, tekadku dalam hati.

_AIRA-CHAN FANFICTION_

Esok paginya aku bertemu dengan hinata di sekolah. Dia masih selalu bersama kiba, jujur saja itu makin membuatku merasa sesak. Sampai saat pulang ku lihat ia tidak bersama kiba, ini benear-benar kesemoatan bagus. Pasti kiba mengikuti ekstra kulikuler hari ini.

"Hinata" Panggilku sambil berlari. Hampir saja ia berlari kalau aku tak sempat mencegahnya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, segera aku menyeretnya ke taman dekat sekolah.

Di taman kami hanya duduk dengan diam tak ada yang aku katakan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan, bagaimana memulainya, begitu pikirku.

"Hinata aku minta maaf," gadis yang kini mengisi hatiku ini hanya menoleh saat aku mengatakannya. Entah apa yamg dia pikirkan dia hanya terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf atads kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu kakas sepupumu, aku.. aku kira dia kekasihmu." Kataku sambilmenggenggam tanganya. Dia hanya diam, tak menyahut tapi juga tak menolak tindakanku,

"Aku minta maaf aku harap kau mau memaafkanku, aku tak akan menggangu hubunganmu dengan kiba. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku menyesal, dan aku tak mau kau membenciku." Kata-kataku yang kelewat panjang membuat hinata yang ingin berkata pun tak bia mungungkapkannya.

"Ano nauto-kun, aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan aku memakluminya. Tapi..." ucapanya terhenti sejenak. Membuarku semakin penasaran saja.

"Tapi, tapi apa hinata?" Tanyaku tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Aku dan kiba-kun tidak pacaran, kami hanya berteman, neji-nii menitipkanku padanya karena dia teman niisan." jelas hinata padaku.

Aku ingin melonjak kegirangan. Bagaimana mingkin aku tidak senang, gadis pujaanku ini tak dimiliki oleh siapapun, jadi aku punya harapan untuk mendapatkannya kembali.

'Jadi kau dan kiba tak pacaran hinata, Lalu apakah jau menyukainya?" Tanyaku penuh rasa penasaran. Hinata hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaanku. Rasanya seperti terbang saja mendengar jawaban hinata.

"Hime, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" Ku lihat wajahnya bersemu merah saat menoleh padaku. Mungkinkah dia malu karenaku, ah aku pasti hanya kegeeran saja, tapi andai itu benar pasti menyenangkan sekali.

"Apakah kau masih menyukaiku? Jujur saja saat melihatmu bersama kiba yangaku rasakan cemburu, aku tak rela kau bersamanya," ucapku sambil memggarik kepala. Aku malu sekali.

Lama hinata terdiam cukup lama, aku sungguh penasaran dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. Apa dia akan menolakku. Huuh... aku benar-benar tak tenang.

"Aku tidak," itu kalimat awal hinata yang benar-benar membuat badanku kemas seketika. Wajahku langsung ku tekuk mrndengar jawaban hinata.

"Baiklah kalau kau menolakku, aku sadar aku memang sssssth..." Hinata munghentikan ucapanku dengan menempelkan telnjuknya di bibirku.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menolakmu naruto-kun, kau yang memotong ucapanku dan memgamil kesimpulan sendiri." Ucap hinata saat aku hendak berkata kembali.

"Jadi maksudmu hime?" Tanyaku penuh pengharapan. Hinata hanya diam lalu kemuduan tersenyum padaku. Hinata, jadi apa jawabanmu? Kataku lagi karena amat penasaran.

"Aku masih menyukaimu naruto-kun, dan selalu menyukaimu." Jawaban hinata benar-benar membuatku merasa terbang tinggi. Segera ku peluk hinata dan ku ucapkan terima kasih padanya. Terima kasih hime, ak sangat mencintaimu.

**FIN**

**Bagaimana reader apakah mengecewakan? entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai naruhina, ya walaupun aku juga suka sasuhina.**

**T api sampai saat ini sulit bagiku membuat pairing (malah curhat).**

**Semoga reader tidak terlalu kecewa dengn ceritaku kali ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran kalian ya.**

**Terima kasih**


End file.
